Chiquita Dave
Chiquita Dave is a self-entitled Bananaman with the abilities of cloning himself, boosting his power, and altering the world around him. Appearance Chiquita Dave appears to be a middle-aged man with banana skin and tissue covering his skeleton and organs. Despite lacking any meat, he has developed keratin therefore enabling him to wear a ponytail. He is notable for his semi-closed eyes, absurdly small nose and the biggest smile the world has ever seen. There are rumors that he and Toucan Dan became friends because of their smiles alone. He stays in his underwear most of the time, but sometimes he uses sack cloth pants, a shirt and sandals. Personality and Abilities Chiquita Dave is a romantic and gallant plebeian with a soothing voice, who once admitted he wanted to kiss his own emperor, Grandpa Piss. Dave's main ability is the process of cloning himself up to several dozen times, helping his real self evade and distract his enemies as the real Chiquita Dave attacks from behind. He is also an expert hacker who can unlock all doors and gates in just one step. Chiquita Dave has also the unique ability of rewriting history and changing the names of any entity he so chooses. As a result, everyone who has played Oblivion knows the emperor as Grandpa Piss. His fighting skills consist of an unarmed power of 255, but with an attack bonus measured by the trillions. He wields a mace and a club as his main melee weapons. He also knows how to blast fire from his hands, though his clones can learn other spells. In Monster Factory Chiquita Dave began his journey in Creating an Army of Banana-Men in Oblivion by unlocking the gates of the cell he was imprisoned in (for unknown reasons) and killing his neighbor. He received a visit from Grandpa Piss, who begged him to protect him from certain danger, alongside fellow guards Softboy and Softman. Dave proceeded to kill Captain Renault with a mace, and left the dungeon. At another point during the escort mission, he cloned and shrunk Grandpa Piss, saving the original and setting Dave free from any obligation. Being free from any obligation, Chiquita Dave clones himself, one of his offsprings grew up to six times his size and therefore he was six times as fast, however nobody at town welcomed him and both him and his clone run away. He then creates more clones to see if he could trick guards but with no success. He proceedes to fight against the final boss in the game, Mehrunes the Dragon, a couple of times, both with and without his clones, even though some clones turned against him and resurrected clones of Mehrunes. MFWF - Monster Mania Chiquita Dave fights against Borth Sampson in the first match of the evening, where he lost the fight due to his enormous disadvantage of not being allowed to clone himself inside the ring as stated by the federation's rulesets. His intro consists of himself throwing a gas jar which would unveil all of his clones, but due to not being allowed to clone, his entrance was anticlimatic at best. Dave also had the disadvantage of having quite a soft skin due to him being banana-based. Trivia * He's the fastest man in the world at twitching his eyebrows. Category:Monster Factory Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Bethesda Characters Category:Wrestlers